


In the Moonlight

by Kazure



Series: Ava Trevelyan & Krem Aclassi [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 13:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5207369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazure/pseuds/Kazure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alvina Trevelyan catches up with Krem after the events at Halamshiral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fic for Dragon Age. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

Halamshiral had gone off without a hitch. The Inquisitor excelled at playing the game and had garnered the full support of the court. By the end of the night everyone wanted to speak to her and aid the Inquisition’s efforts. Josephine was beaming, and in order to show all of Orlais that the Inquisition was adept at the game, she was already planning a formal Ball similar to that at the Winter Palace to be hosted by the Inquisition. That was a long way off, but in the meantime the Inquisition was celebrating all across Skyhold while the Inquisitor and her close friends were celebrating in the Herald’s Rest.

At one of the tables Cullen, Cassandra, Varric, Leliana, and Josephine were engaged in a game of Wicked Grace. Josephine was winning and grinning wildly, while Cullen was sulking and trying to keep a brave face. Varric spent most of the game laughing and trying to get Cassandra to loosen up. Leliana just watched, amused, while remaining quiet for the most part. Others stood or sat nearby watching the game but were too afraid of joining for fear of losing all of their coin to Josephine.

The Iron Bull and his Chargers sat nearby, drinking and making merry. They had gathered their own crowd who were drawn into the tales of prior jobs that they had worked. The Iron Bull was the main orator of the stories, but every so often one of the other Chargers would chime in and add something or would take over and tell their own story. Krem would occasionally interject, but spent far less time taking part in the storytelling than he normally would. His attention was elsewhere.

The Inquisitor spent her time circling between tables and taking part in each group’s festivities. She wanted to make sure that everyone was having a good time. Once she had made a full round of the room and visited everyone that Krem got up from his chair, an action that didn’t go unnoticed by the Iron Bull or the rest of the Chargers.

“Where ya going, Krem?” Bull inquired.

“Just to get another drink, Chief.”

“Grab me one too, while you’re at it.” Iron Bull added, a knowing look in his eye.

Krem rolled his eyes but nodded. “Sure, Chief.” he said as he walked off. He made it appear as he was walking over to the bar, but strayed off at the last moment and went over to the Inquisitor.

“Lady Inquisitor, a word.” He internally cringed, but such formality was required when in the presence of others.

The Inquisitor smiled, turning to look at him. “Of course, Krem. What can I do for you?”

“Would you mind stepping outside with me?”

“Not at all. Lead the way.”

Krem walked over to the door and held it for her, following her out. He led her to the side of the tavern away from prying eyes before turning around to look at her.

Alvina rushed over to Krem and threw herself into his arms. “I missed you so much.” She mumbled, pressing her cheek against his chest.

Krem chuckled and wrapped her in his embrace. “I missed you too, Ava.” He pressed a kiss against the top of her head, smiling when she let out an exhale, as though she had been holding her breath since she had left for the Winter Palace.

“That place was awful. Everyone was lying constantly while waiting to stab each other in the back, pun _not_ intended.”

He laughed, and Alvina couldn’t help but join him. There wasn’t a single thing that was funny about the attempted assasination on Empress Celene, but the unintentional pun had seemed to lighten the mood between them both.

“Well, I will make sure to watch your back here, so no one can get close enough to stab it,” Krem said, moving his hand down her back.

Ava giggled, smacking his chest lightly. “You lecher.”

He feigned shock, “Well I never-” but lost the tone halfway through the statement and burst into laughter.

She looked up at him, amusement still across her countenance. They both fell silent, just looking at each other.

Krem stepped back from her and extended his hand to her. “Since I didn’t get to accompany you to the Winter Palace. My lady, may I have this dance?”

Ava nodded, taking his hand. “Why yes, you may.”

She stepped towards him and brought a hand up to his shoulder. He placed his hand on her waist and pulled her in close to him. Soft music floated out towards them from the Herald’s rest, and Krem began leading her through the steps of a simple dance he had learned during one of the Charger’s jobs. He wasn’t a very adept dancer but it didn’t matter to Ava. In that moment, it was just the two of them. The entirety of Skyhold could have burned around them and neither of them would have noticed.

Krem looked down at her, taking in all of her. Her golden hair was loose, falling in soft waves down her back. Her violet eyes shone brightly in the moonlight as she gazed up at him. As the song wound to a close, he slowly brought them to a stop.

“You know, you’re absolutely beautiful.” He said earnestly.

Her cheeks flushed, and she looked down to the side. Krem brought his hand under her chin and tilted it up so she was looking at him. He brought his lips to hers in what could barely be considered a kiss. It was scarcely a whisper of his lips against hers, but it was so soft, so sweet, that her heart tightened in her chest.

“I love you,” she said softly.

“I love you too,” he said, pulling her body flush against his.

Ava brought a hand up to the back of his head and pulled him down, bringing her lips to his. His hands moved to her waist and he held her against him, his tongue tracing her lower lip, asking for entry. She parted her lips, and their kiss deepened into something more sensual than sweet. They were so consumed in each other that they didn’t hear the tavern door open and someone approach their small piece of the world.

“Hey, Krem!” The Iron Bull called out. “Good for you, but I’d take it behind closed doors if you don’t want to get caught!”

Alvina and Krem broke apart, faces flushed and short of breath. “Chief!” Krem exclaimed, both embarrassed and exasperated.

Bull burst out laughing and walked over to the pair. “I’ve known for a while, kid, but for the Boss’s sake, I’d be a bit more careful.”

“Thanks Bull,” Ava said quietly, thoroughly embarrassed. The last time she’d been caught like that was when she was still in the Circle in Ostwick, and the results of that were much worse than a friendly chiding.

“Not a problem, Boss.” Bull said with a grin and walked away.

“That was close.” Ava said quietly.

“I know, I’m sorry. I should have been paying attention. It was a mistake; one that won’t happen again.” Krem said gravely.

“It’s fine, really.” She said, touching his arm. “Perhaps... you could escort me to my room?” Ava suggested, a sly smile on her countenance.

“As you wish, my lady,” Krem replied, one side of his mouth turning up into a lopsided grin. He offered his arm to her, which she graciously accepted, and he led her back to her quarters. He wasn’t seen leaving until just before daybreak.

* * *

 

_Factum!_

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more of my works at my blog, kaz-writes-things.tumblr.com !


End file.
